Archibald MacGregor
Archibald MacGregor is a recurring character featured in the Red Dead series, appearing as a supporting character in Red Dead Redemption 2, and as a minor character in Red Dead Online. History Background Archibald MacGregor is a resident of the town of Rhodes in Lemoyne. A supporter of the Gray family, Archibald first worked on the land at Caliga Hall, before serving as a deputy under Sheriff Leigh Gray. He also mentions he had an uncle, named Reginald, who, despite being the town's sheriff and preacher, was an alcoholic. Archibald also mentions that he has an aunt who he visited in Paris in 1878, as well as a cousin named Webster. Events of Red Dead Online The protagonist encounters Archibald while examining the bounty board outside the Sheriff's office in Rhodes, in which he awaits the arrival of a bounty hunter with Sheriff Gray. While Leigh initially confuses the player for them, Archibald quickly points out the actual individual, who drives up in a wagon full of the remains of the Twin Rocks gang. After he only counted nine corpses, the bounty hunter executes the final gang member who she finds hiding nearby. Disgusted at the sight, Leigh promptly orders Archibald to clean up the mess before having him dispose of the rest of the bodies. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Archibald first encounters Arthur when a group of criminals that he and Sheriff Gray captured broke free from the back of their prison wagon. He and Arthur ride after them, where Arthur deals with those on the train before knocking the leader unconscious. After doing so, they bring him back to the sheriff’s office, while Archibald gives Arthur a tour of Rhodes. Leigh Gray and Archibald invite Dutch and Arthur to visit them again some time. Archibald next comes into the picture when the sheriff sends him, along with Bill, Dutch, and Arthur, to attack a Lemoyne Raider moonshining operation. This is successful, and Archibald later tells the gang members that it is customary for the law to take and drink the moonshine for themselves, rather than destroying it. Archibald is next seen in the gunfight in Rhodes, in which he is slain. When Arthur and Micah confront Leigh Gray after the shootout ends, Archibald stands alongside Sheriff Gray and can be killed by Arthur if the player wishes. Otherwise, Micah kills him instead. Personality Archibald is shown to be a gregarious and welcoming person, happily giving Arthur Morgan a tour of Rhodes upon their first meeting, explaining details of the area’s history as well. Nonetheless, he is also inclined to speak occasionally about members of his own family, citing their words of advice and experiences to whomever he is speaking to. Being the loyal right-hand deputy to Leigh Gray, he often voices his support of his boss' family while verbally condemning the Braithwaites. As such, he stands firmly beside the sheriff in a standoff against those he once considered decent folk. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "The New South" * "American Distillation" * "A Short Walk in a Pretty Town" ;Red Dead Online * Bounty Hunting (cutscene) Trivia * Archibald is the first character to describe in detail the nature of the relationship between the Braithwaite family and the Lemoyne Raiders, as he notes that the two groups are "in business" with each other. * If Arthur gets arrested in Rhodes then there may be a cutscene in which Archibald teases him by telling him that he will be hanged for his crimes before Dutch breaks him out. This can be seen in the official gameplay video. Navigation de:Archibald MacGregor es:Archibald MacGregor Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Characters in Online